


Fluff My Pillow

by cuteashale



Series: Whatsits Galore [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was expecting gentle, old lady nurse pillow fluffing," Stiles complains. "Not you beating the pillows senseless and threatening them with your eyebrows until they’re more comfortable."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff My Pillow

"Ow. Ow, ow. Ow! Okay, stop! Stop! Ow."

"Stiles, you just asked me to fluff your pillows for you."

Stiles crosses his arms and frowns and it might have been an effective angry face if Derek didn’t think he looked adorable right now.

"I was expecting gentle, old lady nurse pillow fluffing," Stiles complains. "Not you beating the pillows senseless and threatening them with your eyebrows until they’re more comfortable."

The aforementioned eyebrows draw together in annoyance. “Do I look like an old lady nurse?”

"You could probably pull off wearing a sexy nurse outfit…"

Derek tosses one of the fluffed pillows at Stiles’ head. “You can fluff your own pillows.”

"Dereeek! I have a concussion. And a sprained knee! This is your fault, you gotta take care of me."

"My fault? You’re the one who decided to jump into the middle of a werewolf sparring match."

"You said I should learn how to fight!"

"Yeah. Not by sparring five wolves _at once_.”

Stiles sniffs and looks toward the window. “You weren’t very specific.” He turns his head a little when Derek inches closer and pouts at him when he takes a seat at the edge of his bed.

"When you can walk again," Derek starts, and Stiles instantly perks up, "you and I can spar. Okay?"

Stiles beams and grabs Derek’s arm, hauling him closer so he can hug his entire head against his chest. “Really? If you beat me up I’ll make Scott go alpha on your ass. You hear me? I’ll totally tattle on you to the big dog. The alpha male. The big kahuna. The top dog.”

"Stiles." Stiles shuts his mouth and looks down at Derek. "Shut up."

Stiles grins and kisses Derek’s forehead. “You can fluff some more later. It’s cuddle time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://halebutts.tumblr.com).


End file.
